Wendy's Secret
by MangaJinx
Summary: This story will have some DipperxWendy moments and action. Hope you enjoy. Please read my Ultimate Gravity Falls if you have a chance thank you
1. What

**Chapter 1-What?**

**Wendy's P.O.V**

I was just making my way to the Mystery Shack and sit behind the counter reading my new magazine. I always take the same path to work which take about 5mins. Once i reached the Mystery Shack, I heard the twins fighting in their rooms. Their window was open and they didn't notice it at all. _What are the dorks fighting about this time _I thought to myself. Suddenly, when I opened the door to the gift shop, I heard Dipper screaming and a loud *THUD* behind me. I turned around and saw Dipper on the ground. He was coughing blood and his bone was sticking out of him. I screamed really loud and made the birds leave the trees. I ran to his side and told me "Ugh, there's something on my back" while he was coughing out blood. So I turned him around and saw glass from the window stabbing. That's when i knew he wasn't going to make it. Tears were coming down from my cheeks and then i looked up at the window he fell from. I saw Mabel looking down and she was crying with her jaws open.

**Gravity Falls Intro Theme Starts**

**Earlier That Day  
**

**Wendy's P.O.V**

I Woke up with that horrible dream of Dipper dying. I wiped the beads of sweat and got up to get ready for the day. i said goodbye to my 3 brothers and to my dad and left. I really hoped what i dreamed about was just a dream. I can't lose one of my boys. Plus, This was Dipper and Mabel's 5th Summer being here. Dipper was now taller and handsomer then before.

**Dipper's P.O.V**

I was in my room reading the book that i found in the woods. The guy that wrote it just disappeared. Like something bad happened to him. Suddenly, Mabel walked in the room. Something was wrong with her. I didn't even recognize her voice when she spoke to me. It was dark and it was mixing with Mabel's voice.

"You ruined my plan in the future, YOU TOOK MY GIRL, AND NOW YOU WILL PAYYYYYYYY" it yelled.

"What are you?Give my sister back now" I said

As i said that, Mabel or what ever was controlling her kicked me hard and sent me flying to the window. Next thing i know i was on the ground and blood was getting out of my body. I saw Wendy to my side and asked her to see what was on my back because it hurts very much. I saw Mabel looking out the window shocked at what she saw.

**Wendy's P.O.V  
**

Dipper was bleeding out in my hands. My dream came true. I couldn't believe it. Soos,Stan, and Mabel got outside and looked at Dipper.

"Dipper's dying quick Soos get the cart were driving to the hospital" Stan said.

"Yes sir" Soos said.

Soos brought the cart to were they where and carried Dipper on it and drove to the hospital. We were all waiting at the waiting room at the hospital until a doctor came and told us the news.

"Excuse me, but are you Stan Pines" the doctor asked.

"Yes i am how is he" Stan said.

"Well, we were able to put his bone back to the right place and will heal. But the glass was really long and we cant pull it out or it will paralyze him and if we let it stay, he will die from the blood coming out. Broken glass cut some veins and we cant fix it unless we pull the glass. So its up to you to decide and he has 2 days to live"

With this, Stan couldn't decide. He wanted Dipper to live, but he'll be paralyzed and if they don't pull the glass out he''ll die in 2 days.

"I need to think about this"

"Okay sure we'll give you a day" The doctor said and left the room.

"Stan i need to talk to you" I told him.

"Ok. Mabel, Soos, stay here. We'll be back.

We left the room and we talked at a place where no one can hear us.

"Stan i can change Dipper and he'll live" I told Stan who knew my secret.

"What are you talking about" Stan asked.

"I can just turn him into like me. Im a-"

"No you cant do that" Stan said stopping me.

"But he'll die or get paralyzed. There's no other choice"

"Then what, you think he'll just be like a pet? Once he turns, he'll start killing everyone. He might not control himself. Or he might kill himself" Stan said angrily.

"What choice do we ha-"

"And He will stay at his same age and his parents will be wondering why he hasn't change at all. His life will be at risk Wendy. You cant do it" Stan said and he left the place.

I was a vampire and I was avoiding things that can get me killed. i was 17 when i got bitten. Now im stuck on this age, but i can't just let Dipper die. So i did what i had to do. I went to his room and bit him on his neck and carried him to my house.I put him in my room so he can't try to escape when he turns. I pulled out the glass on his back and looked the doors and windows and sat next to him. Tomorrow, he will be a new born that will respect me.

* * *

**Yay finished the first Chapter to my new story. Well hoped you enjoyed reading!**

**If this chapter is missing, i was fixing it a little.**


	2. Newborn Awakens

**Chapter 2- Newborn Awakens  
**

**Dipper's P.O.V  
**I woke up on a bed. I looked around the room._ Shouldn't i be at the hospital?_ I thought. The room i was in was very familiar. Then my neck started to hurt. I touched the place where it hurts and felt 2 dots there. The pain got even worse when i touched it. Then, i felt something come down from my gum. I opened my mouth and felt 2 sharp fangs. I got out of the bed and I smelled blood. I all the sudden became starving for it. I became more hungrier the more I smelt the blood from miles away. I couldn't stop myself from running to the door to brake it so taste it, but Wendy appeared at front of the door from no where.

"No killing humans dork. Only animals" She told me.

"W-What's going on Wendy" I asked her.

"Hey man, take it easy alright" Wendy told me.

"What happened to me" I asked her.

"You were dying Dipper. I had no choice"Wendy said with a tear coming down her cheeks.

"What did you do to me" I asked her in an angrily voice while putting my hands on her shoulders.

"I-i turned you in a vampire" Wendy told me.

**Wendy's P.O.V  
**

"You what" Dipper asked me in shock.

I can tell he was hungry for blood. His fangs were still out. If he waits any longer, he'll go on a killing spree.

"Look you need to haunt down an animal and suck its blood before you go in a killing spree" I told him.

"Why would you do this do me" Dipper asked.

He walked away from me getting scared of what he has become.

"Look Dip-" I said while placing my hand on his shoulder,but he punched me in the stomach which sent me flying out the window.

Next thing i know, I got impaled by a huge window glass. It was sticking out from my stomach. I was able to pull it out from my back, but it hurts like hell. Dipper looked down from the broken window shocked at what power he had. At least, he wasn't angry anymore. He jump down and landed next to my side. My wound healed up when he landed.

"Sorry about that. Are you okay" Dipper asked.

"You have no idea how cute your looking at me don't you" I told him with a smirk on my face.

"Ah thanks. I guess" he said while holding out a hand.

I grabbed his hand and got up."and yea. Im okay. vampires don't get hurt easily, they only get hurt by wood" I told him.

"But you work at the mystery shack and there's lots of wood"

"Yea, but i only get splinters dork" I said.

"Now lets go hunt for blood shall we Dipper" I asked.

"Fine. Im hungry as hell so why not" he said and disappeared in a flash.

Since he was a newborn, he wasn't faster then me at running. So i was able to catch up with him.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Stan, Mabel, and Soos all went back at the hospital to tell the doctors to take the glass out of Dipper so he will live, but stay paralyzed. When they reached the hospital, they saw a police car outside the entrance. Already, they knew something was wrong. They got inside and went to the counter where the nurse was speaking to the phone.

"Excuse me mam" Stan said.

"Please hold a minute" she told them.

"What can i do for you guys" she asked when she was done with the phone.

"We came here to see Dipper Pines" Mabel told her.

"Oh... Dipper Pines disappeared last night when you guys left"she told them

"What"Stan said.

"Can we at least see the room dude"Soos asked

"Im a girl sir"she said angrily

"Oh ah dudette"Soos said laughing in embarrassment.

"I'll have to call the doctor to see if its okay for you guys to see" she told them.

"Okay just hurry up"Stan told her.

While she did that, Stan tried to think what happened to Dipper. He looked over at Mable and saw that she was trying her best not to cry. He saw Soos trying to cheer her up. Everything became slow motion when he looked he snapped out of it when he heard the nurse.

"Just wait here while they come okay" she told them.

"They" Stan asked

"Yes"she said

After a minute passed, he saw Sheriff Blubs and Deputy Durland walking next with the doctor.

"Hi, im Drake, the doctor you met last night"He told Stan shaking his hands.

"I need answers now" Stan said angrily.

"Follow us, we'll tell you what we have so far on the way"Drake said.

They all follow the doctor.

"So once you guys left, I heard a swoosh sound when I pasted by Dipper's room. I went in to see what happened and saw that Di-"Drake was cut off by Deputy Durland.

"Then he saw City-Boy gone with the door smashed. Nailed it"Durland said.

"Nice one" Sheriff Blubs said and turned to high five him which made Stan really mad.

They all walked to Dipper's room in silence. When they reached the place, they saw the door on the all walked in and saw the window open and all the tubes that kept Dipper breathing and alive on the floor. Stan looked around and saw a camera on the corner.

"Im sorry for what happened" Drake said.

"You have a camera in this room" Stan told them.

"Which means" Durland asked.

"You can watch the footage to see what happened" Stan said.

"I-i knew that" Durland said.

They all ran to the security room and watch what happened. In just five seconds before Drake cam in the room, Dipper disappeared in a flash.

"Play this tape slower" Stan said.

"Why wou-"

"Do it now" Stan said getting angry at Durland for asking a stupid question.

So he played the tape as slow as possible they saw something new. A red blur coming in the room taking Dipper.

"Wendy"Stan mumbled.

Mable started to cry after what she saw.

"What the hell is that"Drake asked.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Lurking in the woods, a mysterious figure is running around at the same speed of a vampire.

"Yes Dippers gone. Now that he's dead, I need to find my way back home. **MHUHAHAHAHHAHAHA**"

* * *

**Sorry for this being late. This chapter really wasn't that good, but next chapter, there will be DipperxWendy. If you know what i mean lol.**


	3. Heated Up

**Chapter 3 - Heated Up**

"Please tell me that i won't do that again" Dipper said wiping the blood off his hands.

"Come on Dipper, it wasn't that bad" Wendy said with a smirk.

"Well, at least i don't feel hungry anymore" Dipper still wiping off the sticking blood.

"Yea and you didn't kill a person like what newborns usually do"

Wendy walked up to Dipper and wiped the blood off his cheeks from the deer they killed. She then got lost into his eyes.

"What is it" Dipper asked the frozen Wendy.

"I-it's just, you have beautiful eyes" Wendy snapped out of it.

"Thanks" Dipper said wrapping his arms around Wendy's hips.

"Yea, no problem" Wendy said moving in for the kiss.

Things started to heated fast when they were making out. Dipper pulled away.

"Is this okay for a vampire and a newborn to you know, like" Dipper stopped when he realized he was blushing.

"Like having sex" Wendy finished his sentence.

"Well yea" Dipper said still having his arms around her.

"Well out here it isn't" Wendy said with a smirk.

Dipper started to chuckle.

"Come on, let me see what you've got" Wendy said running back to her house.

"Alright" Dipper followed her back home.

He got inside Wendy's room and started to make out with her. She took off Dipper's shirt and pants and left him in his boxers. While Dipper got her undressed. Things really got heated up and Dipper laid Wendy down on her bed carefully.

* * *

After an afternoon of happiness, Dipper got tired and stopped. He wiped off the bead of sweat and pulled a blanket over to cover Wendy and himself. He put his hand behind his head and looked over at Wendy. She had her eyes closed and was snuggled on right arm. _Wow, I never thought i could do this with her. I had a crush on her for about 5 years and next Summer would've been my last Summer and I'm off to college. Since I'm stuck at this age, I could live with Wendy forever,but Mabel, Mom, Dad, Soos, even Grunkle Stan would die. There has to be another way. I'll think about this later, but for now, I think I lost my virginity to Wendy. _Dipper thought. Just then, Wendy looked up at Dipper and could tell that something was bothering him. She was going to ask him what's wrong, but it could ruin the moment. She closed her eyes again, but Dipper chuckled which scared the crap out of Wendy.

"Jesus scared the crap out of me" Wendy said who lost her snuggle spot.

"Sorry it's ju-" the doorbell stopped Dipper from finishing his sentence.

Dipper was about to get up,but he saw that Wendy was already dressed.

"I'll get it" Wendy said giving Dipper a kiss.

*Ding Dong* "Okay hold your horses" Wendy shouted going downstairs.

She opened the door and saw Stan standing outside with Mabel and Soos.

"Oh hey guys" Wendy said with a smile.

"Where's Dipper" Stan asked.

"Wait, Dipper's here" Mabel asked.

"I'll explain later Mabel" Stan said.

"So where is he" Stan continued.

"He's ah" Wendy tried to think of something.

Stan looked to her left and saw Dipper going downstairs putting on his shirt. Soos and Mabel saw him too.

"Please tell me you guys didn't have you know what" Stan asked hoping that she will say they didn't.

"Well yes" Wendy said.

"Dipper" Mabel shouted running up to hug him.

"Ow" Dipper said.

"We've been worrying about you" Mabel said starting to tear up.

"About what"Dipper asked.

"Dude, you were dying in the hospital then poof you disappeared" Soos said walking in.

"What happened" Dipper asked getting all confused.

"You mean, Wendy didn't tell you" Stan walking in glaring at Wendy.

"Wendy? Wh-what happened" Dipper asked looking at Wendy.

Wendy sighed. "I'll give you the information" she said.

They all sat down on a couch and Wendy explained what happened to him.

"Wait, if i fell and i was in the room with Mabel, what happened"they all looked at Mabel.

"I-I don't know. All i remember was just looking down at you" Mabel said tearing up.

"Yea and you weren't you self too. It was like your being possessed by someone or something" Dipper said trying to think.

"and, it said something like You took my girl, now your going to pay" Dipper said.

Before Wendy could start talking, they heard a rustled in the bushes. They all turned. Wendy gave all of the the stay here sign and she checked what it was. All she found was footprints.

"I think we were being spied on" she shouted.

"That's not good" Stan said.

"Why not" Soos asked.

"If someone finds out that there's vampires, the whole town will try to kill us" Stan said.

"Come on then, lets go after the stalker" Mabel said wiping off her tears

"Okay then" Wendy said with her arms on her waist.

"Who wants to take a hike like old times" Wendy asked.

They all got up and started to follow the footprints. Wendy was leading. Soos and Stan were behind her and the twins were behind them. Everything was quite until Mabel whispered to Dipper.

"So, if your dating Wendy, your dream came true Dipper" Mabel said excitedly.

"Yea, I know"

"5 years since you have a crush on her and that's what you say? Plus, your dating a vampire which i always wanted" Mabel looked at Dipper.

"Mabel, trust me, I had a lot of dumb plans and things for Wendy when i was 12, but I don't need those. All i need was to wait. Now I'm with the love of my life" Dipper said happily forgetting that vampires can hear far away.

"Dipper. I lost you, but if anything happens. I love you little bro" Mabel said.

"Wait, little bro. I thought we were the same"

"Yea, but you turned in a vampire and vampires stay the same age. Therefor, Im older now since you turned into one" Mabel said.

"I'm still a newborn"

With that they all walked in silent. Little did they know, Wendy was listening the whole time. She couldn't believe what she heard.

**Wendy's P.O.V**

I can't believe that Dipper had a crush on me when he was 12. How didn't I notice it. One of my boys was dating me while the other had a crush. One of my boys is gone now. Well, at least I'm dating Dipper who won't be like Robbie. We were walking until the footprints stopped."The footprints are gone guys" I told them.

"I smell blood" Dipper said.

I turned to look at Dipper. I forgot that he was a newborn, not trained very well yet. I saw his fangs come down.

"Guys, get away from Dipper now" I told them.

"D-Dipper" Mabel placed her hands over her mouth.

"Mabel come on. We got to get away from Dipper before he turns on us" Stan shouted to her and pulled her away.

I turned back to Dipper who was trying his best not to go on a killing spree on them. Then, he just charged at them. Before he could reached them, I jump at front of him, but he just push me away. He was about to kill Mabel, but i was able to tackle him back to my house.

"Dipper! Snap out of it" I shouted.

"I c-cant co-control myself" he told me.

He got his grip and threw me in the air. I fell back down and got up to look for Dipper. 20minutes past and i didn't find him. I heard a rustle behind me. I turned around in my defense mode ready for anything that's going to attack. It was Dipper. He was walking towards me with blood on his hand and his shirt. I couldn't tell if the blood was human or animal.

"D-Dipper" I lowered my hands down.  
"Sorry about what happened back there" he said who managed a smile.  
"It's okay" I hugged him.  
I pulled back." What did you kill"

"A deer" he said.

Then i hugged him again. "I was worried you killed a person""Yea"  
"Lets go back to the Mystery Shack before it turn dark" I said.  
"Okay,but you know whats in my mind lately" he asked.  
"What is it"  
"How did you become a vampire"  
"I'll tell you when we reach Mystery Shack"  
"Promise" he said reaching for my hand.  
"Promise"I told him.

* * *

**Yay they had...**


	4. Past

**Chapter 4 - Past**

Dipper and Wendy got back at the Mystery Shack where they met the gang.

"What took you so long" asked Mabel.

"Nothing" Dipper replied.

"Guys, have a seat. I'll tell you guys how i became what I am" Wendy said getting the gang's attention.

She slowly walked to an available spot and sat down.

"What is it" Stan asked.

"You already know cause i told you already" she replied.

"Well say it" Soos said impatiently.

* * *

_**Wendy's Flashback**  
_

_I was walking down with my friends you know. Then I saw Robbie getting close to our gang. Robbie was miserable with his life after I broke up with him. _

_"What do you want Robbie" Nate asked._

_"I need to speak with Wendy" he said walking towards me.  
_

_"Not happening bro" Lee said while Lee and Nate got in front of me._

_"She's busy" Nate said._

_"Yea maybe next time" Lee said._

_"Fine"Robbie said turning back walking away._

_"Thanks guys" i told them._

_"No Problem. You are our friend and we protect each other" Thompson said._

_"Yea" Nate and Lee said together._

_"Right Tambry" Nate asked with his arms crossed._

_"Huh yea.. right" Tambry said using her phone._

_The group laughed except her which made her confused. Then the rain started which sent us running back to our home._

_"Cya"_

_"Bye"_

_"Tomorrow again"_

_Thats what my friends said after getting separated. I was making my way home when I got a text. I stopped and looked at the message. "Go to the abandon warehouse" the text said. _

_"Great who is this now"I said._

_Since I was curious, I went to the Warehouse. I opened the creaky door. It was dark inside with no light. I used my phone's flashlight to look around. There was broken boxes._

_"Hello" I shouted._

_Then the loud lighting noise happened with scared me and I accidentally pushed down one of the boxes which had nothing in it._

_"Looks like you came" a familiar voice said._

_"Whos that"I asked turning my light source to the voice._

_"R-Robbie" I was shocked._

_"I knew if I send you a text with my old number that you will not come" he said walking closer to me._

_"Stay back" I said walking away from him._

_I knocked another box down._

_"Whats up with all the boxes in this abandon warehouse" I asked turning around._

_I was shocked at what I saw. There was blood,body parts, and eyeballs and more" This made me puked._

_"Don't like what you see. Don't worry, you'll eat these stuff after I turn you to me" Robbie said with fangs coming down._

_"Wh-what are you" I asked trying to get away from him._

_"I am your lover now" he replied charging at me._

_Next thing I know, I woke up. Robbie was no where to be found. I looked around and I was still at the abandon warehouse. I grabbed my phone and saw that a day past. Then I heard the creaky door open._

_"Glad your awake" Robbie said carrying a human arm._

_He threw it down in front of me._

_"Now, eat up" he said._

_I looked at him and saw he was bloody._

_"What did you do to me" I asked angrily._

_When I got up, my neck started to hurt really bad. Then I had a weird sense to eat the arm._

_"Look I'll tell you later now eat up" he replied._

_"No" i said back._

_"Fine, I'll tell you whats going on. Your a vampire now wither you like it or not" he said. _

_"No I-I can't be" I said_

_"Now eat up"_

_"No I never wanted this"  
_

_"You will later o-"_

_"NO. DID I ASKED YOU TO TURN ME" I shouted getting angry._

_"Wendy, I still wanted to keep you. I didn't want to loose you"he said trying to calm me down._

_"Why" I asked._

_"Because I love you still" he said getting closer to me._

_"Plus, aren't you glad you will live forever now. That's what you wanted when we dated" he said._

_"No I'm not"_

_"What why not"_

_"BECAUSE I HAVE TO BE WITH YOU! I NEVER WANTED YOU IN MY LIFE. YOU TURNED MY LIFE TO HELL. YOU NEVER EVEN CARED ABOUT WHAT I FEEL. AND YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS WITH THE POWERS I HAVE" I shouted charging at him and punching him in the stomach which sent him flying.  
_

_"Your going to regret that" he said charging at me now._

_I was able to stop him and snapped his neck which gave me a chance to get away from him._

* * *

"Then the rest is history" Wendy finished off.

"Man" Dipper said.

"Yea" Wendy replied.

"I~~~~love~~~you~~~Waddles" Mabel said.

"Huh"

The gang turned to Mabel who was sleeping already.

"Wow Mabel" Dipper said.

"It's alright. It is nighttime and they do need their sleep" Wendy said.

"Yea dudes" Soos said.

"Alright we'll see you guys later" Dipper said getting up from his chair.

"Yea see ya" Wendy said.

"You two, be careful" Stan said.

"Alright, we will" with that, Dipper and Wendy ran out the door.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

"Hmm. Looks like Gravity Falls is peaceful. Not anymore. Robbie" the dark voice called.

"Hm, yes master" Robbie was there kneeling.

"Get your vampires ready, tomorrow is going to be one big day for Gravity Falls. After we turn or kill all the people in that town, we'll take over the world" the dark voice said.

Robbie got his 50 vampires and started to make their way to Gravity Falls.

"Wendy, please be mine again please" Robbie mumbled.

"No one can stop us. MHUHAHAHHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAAHA"

* * *

**IM BACK SUCKAS . Sorry about the Delay. Im working on like 3 different stories. Its going to be 10000000000000000000000 because I'm planing to do like 3 Naruto stories, 5 Phineas and Ferb stories, 1 Left for dead 2 story, 1-2 Last of Us stories, 10 more Gravity falls stories, and more! Follow me so you can tell what ive been up to. i'll try to update my Profile so keep in check. And as always, have a nice day.**

**PS. This story is near to an end. About 3-5 Chapters to go and they will be long. Like come on, Have I Broken A Promise! :D :P**


End file.
